


Your Favorite Drug

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Codependency, Dirrty talk, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Unprotected Sex, Virginity Kink, mexican honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Maybe it was the tequila shots. Maybe it was her touch igniting something inside him. Maybe it because she smelled like damn Ivory soap and baby powder. Maybe he needed some comfort, just like her. Maybe it was because they were all they had left in this fucked-up world.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	Your Favorite Drug

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Seth's dirty mouth (Kate did too). 
> 
> Anyway, will I ever get sick of writing Mexican Honeymoon fics for sethkate? Probably not. So, sit back, put on Lana's Ultraviolence album, and enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Seth could tell Kate was having a bad dream. It was the way she turned her small hands into fists, the way her face tightened with worry and fear, the way she curled herself up into a ball on top of her mattress. Those tiny details told him everything he needed to know.

Her life was a fucking nightmare.

Seth should know; he was living it with her.

Sitting at the table tucked in corner of the motel room, he reached in the dark for the tequila bottle and poured himself another shot, quickly tossing it back. He was probably on round five and already feeling a buzz. Unlike Kate, he couldn't make himself close his eyes to fight his demons. He didn't want to know what was waiting for him on the other side. A month later, and the labyrinth was still messing with his head. 

_“You're nothing but a wise-ass little prick. You're a bitch. You and that retard brother of yours aren't gonna amount to squat...”_

Seth took another shot, but his father's infuriating voice persisted.

_“She couldn't stand the sight of you. She got one look at you boys and she ran.”_

Their mother ran, just like he did when he saw what Richie had become. A disgusting bloodsucker. Instead of walking out of that temple with his brother, he walked out alone—and right to Kate. He knew immediately taking her with him wasn't the best idea, but he was a goddamn thief. Besides, who else did he have? 

Who else did _she_ have?

Seth moved to his gaze back to the bed where Kate was still dreaming. This wasn't the first bad dream he had witnessed. Usually they only lasted a few minutes, then her fists would uncurl, her face would soften, and her breathing would slow as the storm passed. In the morning, he never asked about them. Just like she never asked about why he had finished a tequila bottle by himself during the night.

He couldn't tell her the truth: it was losing Richie; it was walking away from his money; it was because he was stuck in Mexico living on scraps; and it was the fact that every time he looked at Kate, his gaze lingered a little bit too long.

Like right this moment. 

Seth scanned Kate's bare feet, her smooth legs, her black cotton shorts that barely covered her ass, and the gray T-shirt that might as well be a crop top. The glimpse of forbidden skin made him hard, and he hated himself for it.

_This is why I drink._

He forced himself to look away and started to reach for the bottle again when Kate let out a loud cry.

“No, don't!”

Seth's head jerked back to her bed. She was trembling, sobbing, fists clutching the sheets. This was more than a bad dream. He climbed in next to her, not caring that he was only wearing his boxers. He cupped her face, brushing her brown hair from her closed eyes. 

“Kate, wake up...”

Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream. She was still fighting, still caught in the storm.

“Kate,” he said in a louder voice.

Her eyes snapped open, and she was staring at him, gulping for air. Tears slid down her cheeks, and still, he wouldn't ask her about the dream. Instead, he took her hand and pressed it against his chest.

“Breathe,” he instructed her. “In and out, in and out...” He breathed with her, watching her face as the panic in her eyes subsided. “In and out, yeah, just like that, you're okay...you're okay...”

He almost believed his own words.

They continued to breathe together until Kate dropped her hand from his naked chest. She tried to move away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her. Maybe it was the tequila shots. Maybe it was her touch igniting something inside him. Maybe it because she smelled like damn Ivory soap and baby powder. Maybe he needed some comfort, just like her.

Maybe it was because they were all they had left in this fucked-up world. 

Whatever it was, Kate relaxed and settled in his arms, letting him hold her. She pressed her face into his chest and shut her eyes. He waited until she was sleeping again before doing the same.

**

In the morning, Seth woke up alone. For a moment, he thought falling asleep while holding Kate was just another one of his drunken fantasies, but then he realized he wasn't in his own bed. Everything he thought had happened had happened. 

Kate's hand on his chest as their breathing synced. His arms around her small body, holding her tightly. The feel of her soft tits pressed against him, her legs tangled with his, the thin barrier of his boxers and her cotton shorts the only things separating them from—

He pushed the impure thoughts away.

Easier said than done.

When Seth sat up, he heard the shower going, and Kate had left the bathroom door wide open. That was the first time. Well, so was holding her in his arms until she fell asleep.

The open door was too inviting for him.

He got out of bed and walked to the doorway. On the bathroom floor were Kate's shorts and T-shirt—and a pair of white panties. 

_Jesus Christ._

But this had nothing to do with the necklace Kate wore. 

Seth could make out her silhouette behind the shower curtain. Her shoulders. Her tits. Her hips. Her legs. He watched her wash every part, and his cock swelled. All he had to do was drop his boxers and pull back the curtain to join her.

And hell, maybe that was what she wanted.

But Seth didn't do any of that. He stepped away from the door and got dressed, scribbling a note on a piece of paper that he was going to be back, and did what he did best.

He ran.

**

By the time Seth returned to the room, it was evening. He had spent the day checking out possible hits for their next score. There was a market, a check cashing store, and if things got desperate, plenty of gas stations and convenient stores. If he wasn't so depressed, he would have laughed. Here he was, Seth Gecko, notorious bank robber ripping off gas stations in order to survive. He really needed that drink right now. But when he walked through the door, he found that someone had already finished off the tequila. 

Kate was hanging off the edge of her bed, feet facing the headboard, the empty bottle on the floor. As soon as he closed the door, she turned over on her stomach and glared at him.

“Where have you been?” she asked.

Seth had never seen Kate drunk; he hoped she wasn't an angry one.

“Out,” he said, taking off his suit jacket and removing the revolver from the back of his waistband. He placed both items on the table.

She pouted. “You left me all alone.”

Nope, she was a sexy drunk. 

He picked up the empty tequila bottle and set it on the nightstand. “And you drank all my booze.”

“Only because I didn't know if you were going to come back,” she said softly.

With a sigh, he sat at the foot of his bed. “What did my note say?”

“That you'd be back.”

He held out his arms to show her that was exactly what he did.

“You should have been more specific.” Kate rolled over on to her back again and stared up at the ceiling. She was still wearing her black shorts and gray T-shirt, but he wondered what color her panties were now. “I didn't know how long you were going to be gone. I thought something might have happened to you.”

Now, she was a sad drunk.

“I'm okay,” he told her.

“Are you?” She turned her head to look at him. “Are _we_?”

Seth didn't know how to respond. He couldn't promise her that she would have pleasant dreams tonight, nor could he promise her that he would stop drinking. 

But he had promised her one thing: no bumps, no scrapes—and he intended to keep it.

“Seth?” She was still looking at him with those pretty green eyes. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you hold me again tonight?” she asked. “Just until I fall asleep.”

Since he was out of alcohol and options, he agreed.

**

Seth ended up holding Kate all through the night. This time, he went to bed with his white undershirt and his black slacks. He wasn't taking any chances. Still, Kate snuggled close to him as though she wanted to feel as much as him as possible. He inhaled her scent and brushed his fingers through her soft hair. Each time she moved, he tightened his grip on her to show her he was still there.  
_  
“You left me all alone... I wasn't sure if you were going to come back.”_

He thought he was doing Kate a favor by leaving her this morning; instead, he made her feel like he had abandoned her. 

“I'm never leaving you, princess.” He sealed his new promise with a kiss on her forehead. 

She whimpered.

Seth froze. Was she dreaming?

Kate sighed his name, and he pulled back to check if she was still sleeping. She wasn't. She was looking up at him with a clear expression, a sober one, a needy one. 

“How long have you been awake?” he asked.

“Long enough.” She pressed her own kiss to his forehead. It was such a soft and innocent gesture that he wanted to cover her with dirty, filthy kisses—and he wasn't just thinking about on her mouth. 

Still holding each other, Kate took his hand and placed it on her chest so he was cupping her left breast. It was the perfect handful, and he could feel her hard nipple poking through her shirt. 

Never in a million years did he imagine Kate would be making the first move. 

“Breathe,” she said, moving her face closer to his. “Breathe...”

When their lips touched, he exhaled and squeezed her tit, causing them both to moan. Kate opened her mouth, and this time, he accepted her invitation, sliding his tongue against hers. For someone whose deep dark secret was french kissing a boy in the back of church, she sure knew how to kiss. She tasted sweet and new—nothing he had ever experienced before either. When they pulled away, he lifted his hand to touch her cheek. 

Kate mimicked him, raising her hand to touch his prickly jaw. “Do you want me?” she asked. 

Seth narrowed his eyes with confusion. Wasn't it obvious? They were in bed together, they had just shared their first kiss. 

“I thought you did,” Kate continued. “I mean, when I woke up this morning, I could feel you. You were hard, and I...” She got shy all of a sudden, and it made him want to kiss her all over again. She chewed her lip and said, “I waited for you in the shower, but you never came in, and then you were gone. I thought—”

“Thought what?”

She lowered her gaze. “You didn't want me anymore.”

Fuck, if he could go back in time, he would have climbed into that shower just like she wanted. He was going to make it up to her.

Seth grabbed her hand and placed it on the large bulge in the front of his pants. “Feel that? Does it feel like I don't want you?”

Kate gasped. “Seth...”

“I shouldn't want you, princess, but I do.” He reached around her, groping her round ass and pulling her tight little body to him, hooking her leg around his waist until her pussy was pressed right against his hard cock. “I shouldn't want to feel your tits in my hands or suck and bite on them until you're crying for more. I shouldn't want to spread your legs and kiss your pretty, pink pussy, or put my fingers inside you to feel how wet you are for me. I shouldn't want you to suck my cock, hard enough that you choke. And I definitely shouldn't want to stretch your untouched pussy with my big cock and fuck you until you scream my name and I fill you with my cum.” He paused, tucking his finger under Kate's chin and tilting her head up so they were eye-to-eye. He wanted to make sure she heard this last part. “But I do.”

Seth expected Kate to be embarrassed by his dirty words, maybe even a little terrified. Instead, she rocked her hips against him and said, “I want all that too.”

As much as it pained him, he had to hold her hips still. “I know you do, princess.”

“But?” Kate said with a frown.

He thought about her nightmares and his addictions. They were no good to each other this way.

“Not now,” he told her.

She pouted. “When?” 

There was a slight whine in her voice, reminding Seth how young Kate was.

High school young.

Not anymore. No SATS, no prom, no graduation. He took that all away from her.

And yet she was still willing to let him take one more thing from her.

Seth held her face in between his hands. “When the time's right.” With that, he kissed her forehead again. “I promise.”

**

A week later, they settled on the check cashing store for their next job. At first, Seth wanted Kate to stay in the car again, but she put up a fight. 

“I'm sick of being the gateway driver,” she said, pacing inside their motel room.

“It's too dangerous.”

“Too dangerous?” She rolled her eyes. “I've survived a month on the run with you, haven't I?”

With a scowl, he hoisted Kate up and dropped her on his lap. She let out a little huff, but deep down, he knew she liked it. Sitting on his bed together, she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. None of this felt right; none of this felt wrong either. 

“You haven't kissed me since that night,” she said. 

The night he told her all the filthy things he wanted to do her. Since then, he was trying his best to keep his hands off his addictions—that included Kate. 

She gave him a smirk. “Is it the age thing? Because you know, I'm eighteen.”

_Don't remind me._

Seth skimmed the back of her thin camisole with his fingers, trying not to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. “I'm still ten years older than you,” he said. 

“Is that supposed to turn me off?” She leaned forward with her mouth over his. 

He watched her carefully. “I don't know. Does it?”

“It actually turns me on.” Kate kissed him softly as though she was teasing him, coaxing him to take control. “Come on, Seth...” She pressed her soft lips on the stubble on his cheek. “Don't you wanna kiss me?”

He wasn't the most dangerous person in the room, that was for sure.

Kate kissed him softly on the mouth again, and he reciprocated with a harder one. She moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around him. Fuck, he could feel all her curves. He grabbed the back of her head and roughly kissed her, swallowing each moan she let out. 

What other ways could he turn her on?

Seth moved his mouth down the side of her neck, kissing the cute little mole there. He was tempted to bite down and leave his mark on her.

Bite. Mark.

Richie's culebra face flashed in his mind, and he immediately closed his eyes, burying the memory of his brother sinking his fangs into him. Usually when that happened, Seth reached for the closest bottle of alcohol to make him forget. This time, he concentrated on the girl squirming on his lap, the noises she made as his mouth traveled over her delicate pale shoulder, then down to the top of her breasts.

Kate whined. “I'm getting hot, Seth.”

“Want me to turn up the AC?” he asked, lifting his head. 

She answered him by grabbing the hem of her top. In an instant, it was on the floor.  
_  
Holy shit._

Seth stared at her perky little tits and pink nipples. They were gorgeous, just like the rest of her. Everything about her was flawless. Unlike his own body that was marked up with black ink and jagged scars. He must have been staring for too long because Kate suddenly covered herself up with her arms and started to get off his lap. He took a hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him. 

“I thought you wanted me to kiss you,” he said.

But instead of going for her mouth, Seth placed her on the mattress and picked up where he left off. He sprinkled kisses on the top of her soft tits before burying his face in between them. He breathed in the scent of baby powder while squeezing and molding both of her tits in his large hands. The gold cross hanging from her neck reminded him of how unholy and sinful it was that he was even allowed to touch her. 

Fuck it. He was going to hell anyway. 

With that thought, Seth pushed her tits together and kissed and sucked her taut nipples. When Kate whimpered, each sound went straight to his dick. He raised his gaze to watch her. Her eyes were closed, and she bit her bottom lip, lost in her pleasure. Her arms rested on her sides, fingers digging into the sheets. Her rosy cheeks flushed with excitement, and her dark hair fanned out on the mattress. In other words, she looked damn beautiful. He tugged and twisted her sensitive nipples, causing her to gasp and open her eyes.

“Still burning up, princess?” Seth asked with a smug smile. 

Kate smiled back. “Where are you going to kiss me next?”

The preacher's daughter was just full of surprises. 

Seth gave her perfect pair of tits one more kiss before continuing his journey south. Holding her narrow waist, he kissed her belly button. Every inch of her skin felt soft and warm under his lips. When he made it to the top of her pajama shorts, Kate sharply inhaled.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Um, are you going to...”

Kate couldn't even say the words, but a part of Seth wondered if she was acting pure and innocent just to rile him up. Well, it was working.

He growled. “Spit it out, princess.”

“Are you going to fuck me?” she said meekly.

Act or no act, Seth was fucking _hard_ for Kate.

He slid down her body. “I am, but not with my cock. Is that okay?”

She said yes, even though he was already pulling her shorts down her legs. He left her pink cotton panties on because he wanted to see how drenched they were, and he knew they were just by her smell. He laid beside her and kissed her mouth, while sliding his left hand down her stomach and in between her legs. He was pleased to find the wet spot on the front of her panties like he expected. 

Rubbing her gently though the fabric, Seth asked, “You ever touch yourself?”

“Yes,” Kate sighed, her eyelids falling. 

“Like this?” He watched her face contort as he rubbed her a little harder.

Kate nodded, licking her lips. “Yes.” She was breathing harder and faster with each teasing stroke.

“What about inside?” he said. “Have you ever put your fingers inside your pussy?”

She opened her eyes to answer him. “Yes.”

He dragged a finger over her slit, making her whimper. “Does it feel good when you do it?”

She nodded again.

Seth knew his fingers were bigger than Kate's, and that he was going to make her feel a whole lot better. Keeping their eyes locked, he pulled her panties to the side and touched smooth skin. Fuck, did she always shave or was it just for him? He lowered his mouth to kiss Kate, hoping to distract her, before he slipped his thick fingers inside her warm tight pussy. It didn't work. She gasped into his mouth in shock as he thrust two fingers inside her at once. He really was a bastard. He gave her another soothing kiss and pushed his fingers a little further into her, careful not to go too deep. When she bled for him, he wanted it to be on his cock. 

It was still too much for Kate. She cried out, her small hand gripping his bicep. “Oh, god...” 

He watched her, memorizing every tick on her pretty face as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. She winced when he went in deep; she sighed when he rubbed her just right; and she mewled when he found that needy little nub. 

To think this all began with one kiss.

When he slid his fingers out of her pink slit, they glistened with her arousal. “You're soaked, baby.”

Kate blushed some more. “That's because you're a good kisser.”

“You're about to find out how good I am.”

As Seth pulled away from her, he took her panties with him. It wasn't fair that she was completely naked while he was still dressed in his black jeans and Henley, but once he was undressed, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. 

Right now, it was about Kate. He took a moment to just look at her spread out on his bed. She was a tiny little thing, and it made him ache knowing he was the Big Bad Wolf who was going to eat her up.  
_  
Eighteen._

_Virgin._

_Preacher's daughter._

“Remember, you started this,” Seth said as he knelt in between Kate's open legs.

She smiled brightly up at him. “So, finish it.”  
_  
Fighter._

_Criminal._

_His._

Everything about Kate belonged to him, including her sweet cunt. She confirmed it with the first swipe of his tongue.

She moaned loudly. “Yes, Seth...” Raising up on her elbows, she lifted her hips to his mouth, begging him for more. 

He spread her lips open and licked into her pink center. As much as he loved eating pussy, there was something different about Kate's innocent little hole. Just like her mouth, she tasted sweet and new. He could lick her pussy for hours and not get tired of it because everything dripping out of her was for him and only him.

Holding her legs wide open, he dragged his tongue repeatedly over her little clit. The high-pitched gasps coming from Kate was music to his ears. He wanted to see her unravel and know it was because of him. 

“Oh, my god...Seth...please...” She was rolling her hips against his mouth and pinching her nipples. The noises she made belonged to a porn actress, not a girl who was getting her pussy licked for the first time. “Please...oh, yes...right there...don't stop...”

Seth had no intention of stopping, but his cock was throbbing painfully inside his jeans. Without missing a beat, he quickly unbuckled his belt, pushed down his pants, and took out his rock hard cock. Still licking Kate, he began to stroke himself with his left hand. 

“Oh, fuck...” Kate was watching him get off, and it was getting her off too. 

It took all his strength to not sit up and rub his tip on her clit, or cover his cock with her juices, or slide right there into her tight pussy. He told himself it was enough that his tongue was inside her. 

Kate was rolling her hips faster now, eager for her release. She even reached down to grab the back of his head to grind her pussy right against his mouth. He growled and slurped on her clit harder. Kate cried out in response, obviously enjoying what he just did. So, he kept on doing all of that: licking her clit, lapping up the juices from her sopping pussy, and stroking himself, using his pre-cum to glide his hand up and down his length. 

“Oh, Seth, I—” Kate rotated her hips faster and faster, her pretty tits jiggling with each other motion. “I'm gonna come!”

He replaced his tongue with his fingers, rubbing her clit furiously. “Do it, princess. Come for me.”

That was all it took for Kate's body to shake and convulse—and it was everything he wanted and more. She whimpered and moaned with each shiver and fell back on the bed, breathless and worn-out.

Once Kate was satisfied, Seth sat back, still jerking himself off. He licked the sweet taste of Kate from his lips and let his gaze travel over her tight little body. For once, he could look for as long as he wanted. Her mouth. Her tits. Her hips. Her legs. But when his gaze landed on her pink pussy, his mind filled with the dirty image of his nine-inch cock splitting her open. As soon as that scenario played in his head, he erupted, shooting white ribbons across Kate's stomach. She gasped as his cum splattered on her. 

Now that was a dirty image.

Seth wiped the sweat from his forehead as he tucked his cock back in his pants. He was about to go to the bathroom to grab something to clean Kate up when he caught her staring curiously at the mess he just made.

“You want a taste?” Seth asked.

She nodded slowly. 

Using his right index finger, he scooped up some of his cum from her stomach and offered it to her. She took his finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it until every trace of it was gone. Seth groaned at the sight, and more filth flooded his mind. He had just fucked Kate with his fingers and tongue, and now he was thinking about her sucking his cock and swallowing his entire load. When it came to self-control, he had totally failed. Judging by the way Kate was softly touching her slit, he was going to fail again.

“How do you feel?” he asked her.

Kate gave him a small smile. “A little sore.”

He knew exactly what she was saying. If his fingers made her a _little sore_ , what was his cock going to feel like?

“You want me to kiss you some more and make you feel better, princess?” Seth asked. He didn't specify where on her body because as far as he was concerned, his mouth was going everywhere. 

Her smile grew as she nodded excitedly. 

But first, it was time to give Kate a promotion. She certainly earned it.

**

The job was supposed to be easy, but Seth should have known nothing in life was simple. 

One minute, Kate was instructing the check cashing store employees in Spanish to put all the money into her bag, the next, the damn security guard decided to play hero and pull out his gun. Shots rang out, and the employees and two customers in the store ducked for cover. Seth fired back with his revolver, striking the guard in the shoulder. The other man fell back, dropping his arm and weapon. 

“Move, now!” He pushed Kate out the back door and through the alley where they had entered. It was also where they had left the pick-up truck. 

Kate tossed the bag full of cash into the front seat first before climbing in behind the steering wheel. In the passenger's seat, Seth checked back to the store to see if anyone had followed them out. No one was there. Seconds later, Kate was speeding out the alleyway and down the street. Police sirens went off, and Seth's breathing hitched, only to realize they were heading in the other direction.

Holy fuck. Did they really just get away with it?

Kate grinned at him, probably thinking the same thing. He grinned back and lowered his gun.

When they made it back to the motel, Kate parked the truck and they sat there in stunned silence. They both removed their black sunglasses and stared at each other. Then, at the same time, they broke out in shouts and cheers.

“Feel my heart,” Kate said, taking his hand and placing it over her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly under his palm. She reached over and touched his chest too. “Your heart's racing too.”

But it wasn't just from the score. 

“You were amazing.” Seth pulled Kate over the console and gave her a hard kiss. He moved his hand from her chest and up her arms. That was when he felt something sticky and wet. When he opened his eyes, his fingertips were covered in blood.

Kate's blood.

**

“Will you sit still?”

“I'm fine, Seth.”

“No, you're not.” 

Kate fidgeted in her chair as Seth finished applying the gauze to her upper left arm. As soon as they were inside their room, Seth had ordered her to take off her top and sit down. Their duffel bag filled with money sat forgotten by the door. 

“The bullet just grazed me,” Kate said. “It's barely a paper cut.”

Seth didn't care. The “paper cut” was a reminder that he had broken his promise to her. Another inch to the right and the bullet would have went straight through her heart, the one that was just beating rapidly under his palm. He thought about her heartbeat slowing down, down, down, until it went quiet—and it would be entirely his fault. Anger festered inside himself, and he knew he needed something to take the edge off. He set down the first aid kit and grabbed his suit jacket. 

“Where are you going?” Kate asked, putting her shirt back on over her bra. 

Grabbing some cash from the duffel bag, he opened the door and said, “Out.”

“When will you be back?” Kate's eyes softened, and he saw the hurt on her face as he walked out the door without giving her an answer. 

Seth walked to the market in search of a bottle of tequila. Hell, he might grab two and finish both tonight. He wanted to black out, forget, erase everything. 

As he grabbed the bottles from the shelf, he noticed the man in the hoodie standing outside the store. Another man passed him some cash and the dealer placed a plastic baggie into his hand. 

Screw the tequila. Seth needed something stronger.

He put the bottles back and approached the dealer outside. The man was smoking a cigarette. His face was covered with a thick black beard, and when he saw Seth, his dark eyes narrowed into slits. 

“Que mierda estas mirando?” 

Seth's Spanish wasn't as good as Kate's, but judging by the man's harsh tone, Seth knew he wasn't asking to go grab a beer together. 

“I need some smack,” Seth said. 

The man stared at him while smoking his cigarette.

Seth lowered his voice. “Heroin.” 

He had dabbled with it before going to prison and loved how it made all his problems go away, even if it was only temporary. 

The man blew out a cloud of smoke. “You a cop?”

Seth laughed nervously. “No. Are you?”

The man didn't blink. His menacing eyes looked Seth over once more and said, “It might take me two or three days, and I'm gonna need a down payment.” 

Seth reached into his pocket for the money but paused. Food, water, gas, shelter. He and Kate needed this money. But as soon as he remembered Kate's blood on his fingers, the moment of regret vanished. He shoved the cash into the man's dirty hands. 

“Is that enough?” he said. 

The dealer counted the bills and his hard face finally cracked a smile.

After Seth made arrangements to meet him back at the market, he thought about walking down to the bar and getting wasted there. Last time he visited the place, a pretty bartender had poured him plenty of free shots. As he made his way down the street, he noticed he had a shadow. Fuck, in his rush to leave the motel, he had forgotten his gun.

Seth spun around to find Kate standing behind him. She had changed into a pair of blue jeans and that damn gray crop top. At least her arms were covered with a flannel shirt. 

“Who was that guy you were talking to?” she asked, her green eyes wild. 

He let out an exasperated sigh. “Are you fucking following me?”

“Answer me.”

“I don't have to answer to you, kid,” he said, turning back around.

Kate moved to block his way. “I'm not the one acting like an immature jerk.”

Seth's stomach twisted because he knew she was right. He was supposed to be the adult. He was supposed to be taking care of Kate, not the other way around. So, instead of running, he grabbed her hand and led them back to their motel. He didn't let her go until they were inside their room again. 

With a frown, she looked him over with concern. “Are you going to tell me who that guy was?” 

“Let it go, Kate.” He took off his jacket and put his hands on his hips as a pounding headache formed in between his eyes. 

But Kate didn't stop with the questions. “Why did you give him _our_ money?”

Shit, when did she start sounding like him?

“Talk to me, Seth.” Her voice softened. “What are you hiding from me?”

Seth knew she wasn't just talking about the strange man. She wanted to know why he never slept, why he drank so much, why he couldn't make himself walk away from her when he knew he was just making her life worse. 

“Drugs, Kate. I gave that guy money for drugs because I need something to numb this fucking pain.” He touched the side of his pounding head. “I'm messed up. A fuck-up. I couldn't save Richie. I couldn't protect you.” His chest tightened, and he felt like his wind pipes were being crushed. “I just need to forget all this shit.” Feeling light-headed, his knees buckled and he stumbled back on his bed. 

Seth didn't know how, but Kate was there to catch him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly like he did to her when she was trapped in a bad dream.

Kate put his hand on her chest. “Breathe...” She pressed their foreheads together. “Breathe with me, Seth.” 

He felt her chest rise and fall with each steady breath she took, and soon, they were breathing as one. 

“That's it,” she said calmly. “In and out, in and out, just like that...”

Kate was guiding him through his own bad dream. The one where he had lost his brother, the same one where he could lose her too.

“If you want something to help you forget, use me,” she said. “Let me be your drug.”

But Seth was already using her, that was the problem. He had taken a hit and now he was addicted. 

Kate stood, touching his face. “Seth?”

He looked up at her, already knowing what she was going to say next. 

“It's the right time,” she said. 

He watched her strip until she was standing in front of him wearing only her white panties. She was still a vision of perfection, even with the gauze.

“How's your arm?” he asked.

“Doesn't hurt anymore,” she said.

“I'm sorry—” 

Kate put a finger to his lips to shut him up. “Don't.” She sat on his lap and replaced her finger with his mouth, kissing him to make him forget. And he almost did until she slid down to the floor in between his legs. Reaching for him, she unbuckled his belt and lowered his zipper. As soon as she reached into the front of his trousers and touched his cock, he nearly blacked out. He didn't need booze or drugs to do that anymore, just Kate's hand. 

She pulled his dick out and experimentally began to touch him. First his cockhead, next the veins, and then his heavy balls. With his jaw clenched, he sat as still as possible, letting Kate take her time exploring him. 

“Are other guys this big?” she asked, pulling and squeezing his long shaft. 

Seth scoffed at her question. “Don't worry about that, princess.” He cupped her cheek with warm possessiveness. “There will be no other guys for you, but for the record, no, they're not this big.”

“Lucky me.” Kate continued stroking him. “I thought about doing this when I woke up next to you and you were hard.” 

“Why didn't you?”

“I wanted you to show me how to touch you first.” With a small smile, she asked, “Can you show me now?”

“You're doing a pretty good job on your own,” he said through gritted teeth.

“So, do you like this?” She moved her hand a little faster.

He hummed with appreciation. “Fuck, yes.”

“What about this?” She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around his tip, gently sucking on it like a lollipop.

“Fuck!” Seth couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore. He pushed the back of her head down, forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth. Not all the way; he wasn't that cruel. But it was enough for her to gag and let out a muffled cry. He released her, ready to give another apology, when he saw that she was smiling. 

Kate just choked on his cock and she was _smiling._

Seth was going to make sure that smile never left her pretty face. Rising to his feet with Kate, he placed her on the bed and positioned her so she was on all fours. With a quick tug, he pulled her panties down to her knees and stared at her cute little butt. It was round and firm, and once again, filth overtook his mind as he imagined his hand prints on her creamy pale flesh after he spanked her. Instead, he softly ran his large palm over both cheeks and squeezed them hard enough to make her moan. Smiling to himself, he spread her ass cheeks. Her last untouched hole beckoned to him, but that was for another time. Right now, there was another spot that craved his attention. He placed his mouth on Kate's pink cunt, and she squealed as his tongue slipped right into her. She was already wet and gushing for him.

Kate mewled helplessly as he ate her pussy from behind. She twisted around to watch him, eyes wide, lips pouted. 

“Seth,” she whined.

The way she said his name made his dick twitch. He pushed a finger into her pussy, and her walls clenched tightly around him. She threw her head back with a loud moan.

Instead of tequila, Seth was drinking up the sight of Kate's responsive body. Instead of heroin, he was getting high off her scent and taste. 

Fuck it. He couldn't wait anymore. He had to be inside her.

Seth stepped back to undress. As he did that, Kate rolled over and slid her panties off her legs. She crawled over to the headboard and reclined on the pillows. 

Parting her slick thighs, she asked, “Are you going to fuck me?”

Unlike last time, she was blunt and direct with her request. 

“I am,” Seth said, stepping out of his boxers, which was his last piece of clothing. 

Kate's heated gaze wandered over his naked body, and he liked that she also looked at him for a little bit too long. She seemed to enjoy the view, in particular the big cock he was stroking. 

“With that?” she said innocently. 

“What did I tell you?” He crawled across the mattress toward her. “Didn't I say I wanted to stretch your pussy with my big cock and fuck you until you scream my name?”

“Yes,” she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

He spread her legs wider and played with her clit. “And didn't I say I wanted to fill you with my cum?” 

Kate squirmed. “Yes...”

“Do you still want all that, princess?” 

“Yes, please, Seth,” she pleaded.

He moved on top of her, caging her smaller body below him. She looked up with him with her innocent green eyes, but the way she ran her hands over his muscles showed another side. He sharply inhaled as she lowered her hands down his abs until her fingers curled around his cock again. Together, they watched as she placed his bare cock at her entrance. 

“Kate...” His voice cracked with anguish. He had no right to fuck her like this, with nothing in between them but skin on skin. 

She lifted her gaze back to his face. “It's okay.”  
_  
Use me. Let me be your drug._

Weren't those her exact words?

Seth took her hand off his cock and kissed it before placing it on his shoulder so she could hold on to him. Then, he wrapped his own hand around the base of cock. He was so hard, it hurt. He knew once he was inside Kate, it wasn't going to be easy to hold back, but he would—for her. He wanted to savor this moment with Kate, live in it, embed it into his mind so he could always replay it. 

He made sure she was still looking at him as he pushed his hips forward, the tip of his cock penetrating her. Kate winced and let out a tiny whimper. He hated that he was hurting her again, but Kate's hand on his shoulder gave him an affectionate squeeze. 

“More?” he asked.

She nodded. “More.”

Seth thrust into her a bit deeper, slowly, so slowly, that it was agony for him too. She was so incredibly small and tight.

Kate bit her bottom lip as though she was trying not to cry out or cause him any alarm, but he wanted to hear everything from her.

“How does that feel?” he said. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah,” she sighed.

He searched her flushed face. “I can stop.”

“No!” She put both hands on his broad shoulders to keep him in place. “Keep going. I want you to keep going.”

So, Seth kept going. Despite her little whines and whimpers, he pushed several more inches into Kate until his cock hit the barrier keeping him from her cherry. 

Kate sensed it too and pulled him down for a kiss. “Make me yours, Seth.”

How could he refuse?

Seth slid out a little bit before slamming his hips forward in one swift motion, his cock finally breaching Kate's barrier. She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders, sending a jolt through his body. She squeezed her eyes shut, gasping for air.

“Shhh...” He kissed her mouth, swallowing the hurt and pain. “Breathe, baby, just breathe...”

He knew it was going to be too overwhelming for her. Hell, it was too overwhelming for _him_. Being inside Kate felt like he was bathed in a warm light. 

“Breathe...breathe for me, baby...” Seth ran a hand soothingly over her trembling body. “You're doing so well. Look...”

Kate slowly opened her eyes and followed his gaze to where they were connected. It was an amazing sight to see the pink lips of her little pussy stretched over his big cock, along with the trickle of red blood dripping out of her.

She touched her belly. “You're inside me.”

He placed his hand over hers. “I'm inside you, baby.”

Seth lowered himself to kiss her softly. When they parted, she was looking up at him with so much trust, it made him feel light-headed again. Or maybe it was the fact he just took Kate's virginity. He began to thrust slowly, checking to see how sore she was. When she moaned, he knew they were sounds of pleasure. He wanted to keep going, like Kate said, but he also didn't want to rush. 

He sat back and pulled his cock gently out of her, causing her to wince. She was still too sensitive. When he lowered his gaze, he saw his dick was covered with her slick and virgin blood. So was her pussy. A primitive part of Seth wanted to bury his head back in between her legs and lick her up, claim her, show her that he was the first one inside her and that he wanted to be the last one too. 

Instead, he said, “Let me clean you up.” Seth went to the bathroom and returned with a warm, wet hand cloth. He gently wiped the blood from her tender pussy and the inside her thighs before scrubbing his dick. When he was done, he held on to the bloody cloth like it was something sacred that had been given to him. 

Kate touched his arm. “I'm glad it was you.”

He wasn't the Big Bad Wolf in her eyes; he was her knight in shining armor. 

At least, he could pretend he was.

Seth dropped the cloth and draped himself over her again. “How do you feel now?” 

Kate pouted. “Empty.”

This girl was insatiable. 

“I can fix that.” When Seth returned to her open legs and slid back into her, Kate was ready for him. She moaned and clenched her pussy walls around his hard cock. He kissed her tits, teasing her pink nipples with his tongue. Meanwhile, he continued to plunge in and out of her below. 

“You have no idea how good your pussy feels, princess,” he murmured.

She writhed under him in response. 

“You like how my cock feels too, don't you?” Seth grabbed her waist with his right hand, while his left one held her hands over her head. “You like it when I fill you up and go deep.” He gave her a hard thrust, and she cried out. “Yeah, that's it, baby...let me hear how much you like it...”

Slamming into her soaking pussy, he kept her pinned underneath him, her loud sobs right inside his ear, and her bouncing tits rubbing against his chest as he continued driving his cock in and out of her precious cunt. 

Kate wrapped her legs around his waist. “Harder, Seth, please.” 

He looked down at her face and saw the desperation in her eyes. He was helping Kate forget too. The nightmares. The darkness. The loneliness. 

But they had each other now.

Seth moved his hand over her head to her face. He grabbed her chin and gave her a rough kiss to match how he was fucking her. The motel room contained the lewd sounds of their slapping, sweaty bodies. Each time he bottomed out inside her, she clenched around his thick cock. 

“Seth, oh, god, I need—” 

“Tell me,” he said, already dropping his hand to her clit. “Tell me what you need.”

As soon as Seth touched her there, she yelped. “That! Oh, god. I need that...”

With his cock stretching her and his fingers creating sparks on her clit, it didn't take long for Kate to come undone. She didn't hold back the loud wail as a spasm jolted through her body. When she floated back down from the clouds, her eyes were wet. 

“Oh, baby.” He kissed her tears. “That was beautiful. _You_ are beautiful.”

Kate gave him a soft kiss on the mouth. “Please come inside me, Seth, please.”

He groaned at the thought of filling her virgin pussy with his cum, but he knew what kind of consequences were attached.  
_  
Be the adult, Seth._

He wasn't fooling anyone though. A responsible adult wouldn't be fucking an eighteen-year-old girl in a crappy motel room in Mexico. 

“Please, Seth.” Kate kept kissing him. “I want your cum inside me.”

It was impossible to ignore her. With a grunt, he pulled out of her pussy. 

“Open your mouth,” he told her.

Kate obeyed him, and he moved around on his knees to where her head was on the pillows. He shoved his dick in between her lips. “You want my cum, princess? Suck it out of me.”

Again, he expected her to recoil or flinch at his dirty words. Instead, she swirled her soft, wet tongue around his leaking tip. She wrapped her hand around his base clumsily, and there was some teeth as she tried to take more of him inside her mouth, but her inexperience was actually turning him on, just like him being older than Kate turned her on. 

Kate wanted a man, and he wanted to be that man for her.

Cradling the back of her head, Seth slowly started to fuck her mouth. She moaned around him, sending the vibrations through his cock. Damn, her little mouth felt just as good as her little pussy. He thrust harder and deeper down her throat. Kate gagged, and he slid out only long enough for her to catch her breath before doing it again. She was whimpering now, rubbing her legs together. Holy shit. Even after that hard fuck, she was still horny for him. As he fucked her mouth, he dipped two fingers back into her used pussy and found her swollen and drenched with need. 

Seth took in the sight before him. His cock hitting the back of Kate's throat. The pretty gagging noises she made. His fingers lodged deep inside her cunt. But it was when Kate made eye contact with him that made him want to lose control. 

It was that same expression that told him she trusted him. 

“Fuck,” he stammered. “Come with me, baby.”

He quickened the pace of both his cock and fingers. Kate mewled as she climaxed beautifully again. He grunted and groaned as all the muscles in his body tightened, and he spilled down Kate's throat. Her eyes widened with surprise, but she managed to swallow every last drop. It wasn't her pussy, but she was still filled with his cum. 

Seth pulled his soft cock out of her mouth, and without even thinking, he replaced it with the fingers that had been inside her wet pussy. Kate didn't hesitate to lick her sweet juices off them. He watched her tenderly, sliding his two fingers over her tongue. On her own, she moaned and sucked on them like it was his cock. 

“You're incredible, Kate,” he said, pulling his fingers from her mouth.

She blushed. “So are you.”

Not only was she gorgeous, she was adorable.

Seth could already feel himself getting hard again, but he didn't want to push it. Kate had already gone through so much today. The heist. The injury. The confrontation. The sex. She needed to rest. 

He wrapped his arms around her small body like a blanket, and she nestled closer to him.

Kate slept the entire night without waking up once, and Seth never went back to the market. 

**

After that day, Kate couldn't fall asleep without first having Seth inside her, and as long as he was inside her, he never thought about the different destructive things he wanted to do to numb himself. In fact, he wanted to feel everything. 

Kate's small hands wrapped around his large cock. Her wet mouth sucking him off. The honey that poured out of her when he touched and licked her sweet pussy. The way she whined and trembled underneath him whenever his cock hit that spot deep inside her. 

For awhile, that was enough for them as they moved from motel to motel, city to city. 

Then, the bad dreams started again. Only now, it was Seth turning his hands into fists and it was his body curling into a ball inside his bed. In his nightmares, he had never escaped the labyrinth. He was a prisoner again, stuck in an endless loop of his drunk father's fist striking him and Richie's fangs piercing his neck, pumping him full of venom. 

More than once, he woke up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and gasping for air to find Kate already holding him. He clung on to her like she was the cliff he was trying not to jump from.

“Breathe...” She placed his hand over her heart. “Breathe...”

He concentrated on her beating heart, full of life, not death, not like the people and things he dreamed about. 

Kate kissed him, and everything came into focus. She was looking at Kate. His Kate. He moved his hand from her chest to touch her cheek. She looked beautiful, even in the motel room's dim light. After his breathing evened out, he kissed her and kept their foreheads connected.

“They always seem so real, don't they?” she said softly. 

Seth pulled away and studied her face, wondering if this was where he asked her about her own nightmares. Before he could, Kate started talking. She told him about her own journey in the labyrinth, and the moment she saw her father's eyes turn yellow. 

“'Send me home,' he told me, so I did,” she said. 

In her dreams, Kate killed her father over and over and over again. Sometimes, she watched herself do it, which was even worse because no matter how loud she screamed ( _“No, don't!”_ ), the other Kate never heard her and still drove the wooden stake through their father's heart.

Seth listened intently without saying a word. He held her and kissed her until she was quivering. She pushed down his boxers and started stroking his cock. Kate was becoming an expert at touching him. 

“Those dreams aren't real,” she said, brushing her lips over his naked chest. 

Seth was the one trembling now. 

Kate climbed on top of him and tugged her long T-shirt over her head. “This is real.” She wore nothing underneath, and he watched as she parted her legs and slid down on his length. No matter how many times he entered her, she felt as tight as that first time. Kate reacted the same way, crying out as he split her little pussy open. She was dripping all over him.

Seth grabbed her hips, not wasting anymore time, and easily moved her small body up and down his cock. 

“Yes, yes, yes...” Kate chanted as she cupped her tits and bounced on top of him.

In that moment, she made him forget why he had even woken up. Kate was still his drug—and he wanted to be hers, to make her forget her painful past and remember what was real with him in the here and now. 

Seth flipped her over on her stomach. She gasped as he wrapped his big hands around her tiny waist and slipped his cock back inside her. She took it eagerly like every other time. 

“I can't get enough of you, Kate,” he said, pounding into her from behind. 

She moaned into the mattress and reached under herself to rub her clit. 

“That's right, baby, play with your pussy.” Seth tightened his hold on her waist and watched his big cock appear and disappear inside her tight teenage cunt. He was spoiled now because he knew nothing would ever make him feel this damn good. 

Kate whined. “Seth, please...”

He changed their positions again, slipping out of her, and turning her over on to her right side. Pressing his chest to her back, he spread her legs for him. Kate held on to his arms as he rubbed his cock up and down her pussy lips, giving it a few slaps, before pushing inside her again. She moaned and dropped her head back, allowing him to capture her mouth with a deep, long kiss. 

“Oh, my god, Seth...” Kate shuddered. 

He grabbed her tits and latched his mouth on to the side of her neck. As Kate climaxed in his arms, he bit down, finally leaving his mark on her. Richie's culebra face didn't flash in his mind. Rather, it was Kate's face, smiling at him. It was that image that caused him to groan and pull out, spraying his seed on her pussy, marking her as his again. 

They laid together like that for awhile until Kate turned around to him. He pushed her hair from her damp forehead to get a better view of that face he was just picturing—and then there it was, that smile. It was real, and it was for him.

Kate was right. No matter that their dreams showed them, the truth was they were no longer inside the labyrinth. They had made it out. He was safe with her, and most importantly, she was safe with him.

The two of them lost track of time, so consumed with each other, that they almost didn't realize the sun was up. 

“Look at that,” Seth said as light streamed from the window into their room. “We made it through another night.”

“We did.” Kate raised her hand to thread her fingers through the sunbeams. They seemed to dance for her. 

Seth reached up, wondering if the light would come to him or if it would scatter as soon as it touched him. It was Kate who found him instead. She entwined their fingers, the light wrapping around their hands, bonding them, seeping into their skin and bones, until he felt his lungs expand and he could breathe. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["Eleven" by Khalid feat. Summer Walker](https://youtu.be/YfOohn8_l90)
> 
> If I'm the only one that you're choosin'  
> Am I your favorite drug you've been usin'?


End file.
